


another in fire

by estate (jolielaide)



Series: for reasons wretched and divine [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Sub Top Dog Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolielaide/pseuds/estate
Summary: “You look good tonight,” He breathes, mouth moving right along the shell of his ear. Mingyu swallows a whine and closes his eyes, trying not to squirm. Minghao laughs, just a huff of air, and continues with a drawl in his voice. “Wanna kiss you.”





	another in fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightspur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/gifts).



> this is the [house](https://open.spotify.com/user/fulljem/playlist/1MmAC99iJS6qaDPA1iFktw?si=Bf8lL7b0Q8CpZDVmAGpEWA) that rae and i built
> 
> title from a bible story but im long past feeling shame

Mingyu tightens his jacket around himself, nodding politely yet stiffly at people that pass by him. These events always make him feel a little stuffy, make him cling to Minghao's arm a little tighter. He can't do much but sip his champagne and smile and nod when he's supposed to.

He feels a tug on one of his fingers and looks down at Minghao. Minghao smiles at him, eyes glittering under the chandelier light. 

“Your posture is disgusting.” He says, still smiling at Mingyu in a way that makes him feel all gooey. Minghao pushes a hand against the small of Mingyu's back to get him to stand straighter. 

Mingyu does, but frowns when he realizes standing at his full height means being further away from Minghao. Minghao seems to realize this too and drops his hand to fussily adjust the fit of Mingyu's jacket across his shoulders. It forces Mingyu to bend closer to him and Minghao smiles, pleased. Mingyu grins back— more of a baring of a teeth than a smile, really— but it makes Minghao's hands stall. 

He looks into Mingyu's eyes for a heart-stopping moment and Mingyu feels his mouth go cottony—stomach swooping dangerously when Minghao uses his grip to pull himself up to Mingyu's ear. 

“You look good tonight,” He breathes, mouth moving right along the shell of his ear. Mingyu swallows a whine and closes his eyes, trying not to squirm. Minghao laughs, just a huff of air, and continues with a drawl in his voice. “Wanna kiss you.” 

“Oh my god.” Mingyu pushes Minghao off with a groan. “You're the absolute worst. I think that woman was trying to talk to you.” 

Minghao simply raises an eyebrow, doesn't even turn around. Mingyu wasn't lying. There was a well dressed woman eyeing Minghao up a few moments ago, before deciding against it and walking away. “Well I didn't want to talk to her.” 

It shouldn't make Mingyu feel as happy as it does. He turns away, bringing his champagne flute to his mouth just to nibble at the rim. 

“I look stupid.” He says in answer to Minghao's earlier statement.

Minghao pushes the flute away from his mouth. “You look beautiful.” 

“I'll kill you.” He mumbles, grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry from the confection table and stuffing it in his mouth. Minghao smiles and swipes some chocolate off the side of Mingyu's mouth. Mingyu bites at his hand. 

“You look beautiful.” He repeats, firmer now. His hand moves to cup Mingyu's face tenderly and Mingyu leans into it, eyes fluttering helplessly. “Gorgeous. I'm so happy you came.” 

“Yeah, right. You just want to show me off.” These events are boring. All feigned diplomacy and strained smiles. 

_“It’s all a show, baby. I'm just glad you're in it with me.”_

These events are boring. Mingyu hates them. Hates the cool press of the blade against his thigh underneath his slacks, even if he had enjoyed it when Minghao had buckled it there, eyes dark and promising. 

Minghao grins at him, something rare outside of their loft because he thinks it makes him look unprofessional. It always makes Mingyu's stomach drop at least three floors down. “You're the best trophy wife I could ask for.” 

“I am, aren't I.” Mingyu huffs, chest puffing out slightly. He asks, mostly to himself. “How did you even land me?”

“You were being an idiot, remember?” 

“I do not, actually.” 

“It's alright though.” Minghao says, completely disregarding Mingyu's indignant whine. He glances away momentarily, almost shy but his eyes sparkle with mischief. He looks back at Mingyu and his lips part automatically. Minghao’s eyes dart down to his mouth and back again, face like he's about to win the lottery and he knows it. Not that he needs it. “I still want to kiss you.” 

Mingyu's mouth goes dry and it isn't fair. It isn't fair that Minghao gets to say all these things again and again and still rile Mingyu up like they're just starting out again, clumsy on their first dates and Mingyu still doesn't know how to act around Minghao. A man who looks, acts, smells like he's made of money. Of course, Minghao gets the same old kick out of making Mingyu squirm. 

“Well you can't kiss me here.” Mingyu protests weakly. Minghao smiles, stepping closer and despite himself, Mingyu reaches out to worm his hands underneath Minghao's blazer. He skims his fingers across Minghao's side slowly. 

“You're right.” Minghao breathes, leaning up slightly. His breath washes over Mingyu's cheek. It smells like strawberries and cream. “What are we going to do about that?” 

Mingyu's fingers accidentally brush against the cold handle of the gun tucked behind Minghao's jacket and they both shudder. He moves and presses their lips together, too short to be considered a real kiss but Mingyu's lips still tingle with the impact of it. He grins against Minghao's cheek. “Take me home.”

Mingyu steals kisses in the car, emboldened by the dark window separating them and the chauffeur. Minghao laughs and holds his hands up to block his face, halfhearted.

“You're gross.” He says, now holding Mingyu's face in between his hands. Mingyu smacks his lips together loudly just to hear Minghao's startled giggle. “Awful.” 

Mingyu also drapes himself all over Minghao when they stroll through the lobby to their loft together. Minghao walks like he doesn't have a man a good head taller than him leaning heavily on him from behind, his perfect cold front stays in place. Mingyu shouldn't find it as hot as he does but. Well.

In the elevator Mingyu leans down and whispers in his ear, “I like the face you make when you talk to other people. It's sexy.” 

By the time Minghao unlocks the door, Mingyu has been leaving faint bite marks all along the side of his neck. Minghao shuts the door behind them with his foot, the lock clicking automatically, and flips them around. Mingyu grins with his back pressed against the door. 

Minghao makes true on his word and kisses him, hard. Mingyu groans against his mouth, hands gripping at Minghao's suit jacket desperately. Minghao pulls away, catching Mingyu's bottom lip between his teeth as he goes and making him whimper. 

They kiss until Mingyu's lips feel fuzzy, like they're not a part of his body any longer. He can feel drool slide down his chin and he whines, embarrassed but Minghao's eyes darken. 

He swipes his thumb through the mess on his chin and pouts mischievously up at Mingyu. “So messy.” 

“Are you just going to kiss me all night?” He tries to come off as annoyed, standoffish, but a keen slips it's way into his sentence as Minghao shifts his thigh between Mingyu's legs. He clutches at Minghao's shoulders for support suddenly, grinding down on his leg in one long stroke. 

Minghao smiles, moving the hand on his hip lower slightly so it passes over the outline of the knife hidden under Mingyu's pants. He presses down slightly and a shudder wracks Mingyu's frame. “I don't know. Isn't that what you wanted?” 

Mingyu shakes his head vehemently, still grinding down on Minghao's thigh while he can get away with it. 

“Tell me what you want then.” Minghao says, looking almost amused. Mingyu moans and tucks his head into the space between Minghao's neck and shoulder to hide the noise. Minghao strokes the back of his head slowly, hand running through the gelled locks and easing them out of their carefully styled updo. “Can't hear you like that darling.” 

Mingyu lets his hand run under Minghao's jacket again, hands more purposeful when they close around the barrel of the gun. He smirks to himself when Minghao's breath catches in his ear. 

“Is that—what you want?” His voice comes out strained, tense even to Mingyu's arousal dizzy brain and he can't help the surge of confidence. He nods. “Okay, baby.” 

For you? Anything.

Minghao lets go of Mingyu for a few agonizing moments and Mingyu immediately plasters himself to his back. Kissing and biting down the back of his neck, grinding his erection against Minghao's ass. Minghao spares him one half exasperated-half immeasurably fond look while he pushes through their bedroom door. Mingyu lets himself get turned and pushed onto their large bed, hands coming up to hold Minghao by the waist as he settles down to straddle them. The lights of the city shine through the floor to ceiling window behind them and reflects in his shiny black hair. Mingyu gasps, hips rocking up instinctively.

Minghao laughs softly, tracing one hand down Mingyu's torso then places it flat on Mingyu's hip to stop him from repeating it. With his other hand, he pops open the buttons on Mingyu's slacks. Hand skirting over the growing bulge in his pants. Mingyu groans with his head thrown back but he raises his hips off the bed so Minghao can pull the pants off. Mingyu raises his head off the bed as well to watch Minghao pull the knife on his thigh out of its sheath. The blade catches the light and shines in both their eyes in turns as Minghao twists it back and forth in his hands. He taps the flat part of the blade on his palm and smiles—something small, secret— when Mingyu whimpers. 

“You want this too, don't you?” He asks, arching an eyebrow but still staring down at his hands. Mingyu swallows, but still nods and Minghao flips the knife on him, the movement nothing more than a flash of silver before it's pressed against the hollow of his throat. Slowly, too slowly, Minghao raises it to Mingyu's chin, pushing it up and forcing him to look Minghao in the eye. Minghao laughs like it's being punched out of his lungs, awestruck when he whispers, “Greedy.” 

The kiss is bruising, frantic. Minghao's tongue against his, and his hands on Mingyu's body light a fire in the pit of his stomach; the burn is familiar, welcome. Minghao gets rid of Mingyu's remaining clothes like they're offending him, like he's not wearing thousands of dollars on his torso alone. He sits up, away from Mingyu and he doesn't tease when Mingyu chases after him pathetically. He puts the knife down and draws the gun out of his jacket and places it gingerly on a pillow just above Mingyu's head. Mingyu stares at it, mouth dry, until Minghao steals his attention with another, shorter but just as forceful kiss. 

“Not yet. You still need to tell me what you want from me.” He mumbles. 

Mingyu grabs a handful of Minghao's ass, using it to grind their hips together. The friction makes his legs shake. Minghao lets out a strangled moan, almost confused as he shoots Mingyu a glare but doesn't complain. Mingyu grins, lopsided, and he probably looks like a mess, hair falling in his eyes and saliva still smeared on his chin. Minghao looks at him like he's his world. 

“Wanna—wanna fuck you. Please? Love it when you let me fuck you.” He pleads, gasping through the sentence. 

Minghao kisses him once more, short and sweet then stretches above him to retrieve their lube and condoms from beneath a pillow. Mingyu takes the opportunity to tweak at Minghao's nipple, earning him a yelp and a knee to the stomach. He laughs anyways, because it was worth it. It always is. 

Minghao leans back on his knees and drops the bottle of lube on Mingyu’s stomach, then, after a moment of deliberation, the string of condoms on his face. Mingyu picks the condoms off his face and throws them at Minghao and uncaps the bottle of lube while he's preoccupied. 

Minghao separates a condom from the rest and throws the rest off the bed. He looks back at Mingyu when he hears the snap of the lube bottle opening, raising his eyebrow with skepticism. “Are you gonna prep me too?” 

Mingyu flusters a little, handing the bottle back to Minghao. “Uhm. No? I like watching you do it.” 

Minghao bites his lip to hide a grin but Mingyu still sees it in the characteristic tightness in his cheeks. 

He watches as Minghao pours lube in his hand, leaning back and resting his weight on his calves to tease one finger over his rim. Mingyu sits up just to kiss Minghao again and swallow the little gasp he makes when he slips the first finger inside himself. Minghao kisses Mingyu back with a passion that lights a fire in Mingyu's stomach, the burn of it familiar. 

Minghao's free hand pats the bed blindly until he grasps the handle of the knife. Mingyu loops his arms around Minghao's waist and buries his head in his shoulder to avoid looking him in the eye when Minghao draws it down his arm, just hard enough to break skin. His cock jumps between them, leaking precum onto the sheets. 

“Is this okay?” He murmurs into Mingyu's hair. Mingyu hears the catch of his voice as he pushes another finger past his rim. He bites down on the curve of Minghao's neck to stop any embarrassing sounds from escaping when Minghao presses the knife down harder, drawing blood. “Answer.” 

“Yeah. Fuck yes—It's okay.” Mingyu manages. 

Minghao drops a kiss into his hair, sweet, reverent and Mingyu gasps, the sound wet in his throat. “Good boy.” 

Minghao finishes prepping himself like that, one hand drawing lines across Mingyu's skin while he squeezes his eyes shut and does his best not to grind against Minghao's own hard cock. Shaking with the effort it takes.

“On your back. Stay still. ” Minghao says, discarding the knife with a flick of his wrist. Mingyu flops back obediently. He tries watching as Minghao opens a condom and rolls it onto his cock but closes his eyes again, back bowing away from the bed slightly. Minghao pushes his chest down with one hand. “Eyes on me.” 

Mingyu flutters his eyes open, tears clumping his eyelashes together. Minghao squeezes the base of Mingyu's cock before getting on his knees to line his ass up with it. The head of his cock catches on Minghao's rim and Mingyu huffs out a loud breath. Minghao coos, leaning down and wiping his eyes. 

The hot slide of Minghao sinking around him is agonizing but Mingyu knows how to follow orders. They both heave sighs when Minghao bottoms out, making Mingyu laugh first, then Minghao. Something soft unfurls in Mingyu's chest at the sound and Minghao—Minghao who knows everything—looks at him like he sees it. Like he sees the plethora of feelings that constantly dance through Mingyu. 

He smiles and wipes his hand on the bedsheet, runs it down Mingyu's face. Mingyu turns and sucks a finger into his mouth, staring Minghao down so he can watch the fond thing in his eyes grow dark, dip into something lustful, overtaken by sheer want. 

“So pretty like this.” He rolls his hips slightly, still adjusting himself as he says it and Mingyu whimpers around his finger. Minghao drops one hand on the bed to support himself as he slowly begins to bounce up and down on Mingyu's cock. He opens his mouth slightly, prompting Mingyu to copy the gesture and he slips two more fingers into Mingyu's mouth. Mingyu takes them eagerly. “Wow, baby. I love you like this. All mine?” 

Mingyu nods his head, bobbing his head rhythmically on the digits now. He's so busy laving on Minghao's hand he doesn't notice him grab the gun until he hears the safety lock click into place. His hips jerk up instantaneously, driving his cock deep into Minghao's ass and causing him to drop the gun. Minghao gives Mingyu the most withering look he can muster, face pinched in disapproval.

“Sorry.” Mingyu mumbles. He bats his eyelashes a little and Minghao rolls his eyes. This time when he picks up the gun Mingyu does his best not to react, but the little whine that slips out is completely out of his hands. Minghao continues rolling his hips, just picking himself up enough to torment Mingyu with the heady rhythm of it. 

He draws his hand away from Mingyu's mouth and Mingyu follows it until Minghao teasingly snaps it back, just out of his range. 

“Is there something you want sweetheart?” 

Mingyu eyes Minghao's hard cock for a few moments, then back at Minghao who looks like he's about to laugh at him. Mingyu ignores him, and lets his gaze slide over to the gun in Minghao's hand. 

“Oh…Oh.” Minghao gasps, grunting slightly as he drops back down on Mingyu's dick. He licks his lips, staring at Mingyu like he wants to eat him. “Say it.” 

Mingyu shakes his head, hands curling into fists on the sheets. Minghao clucks his tongue, shaking his head slowly and dragging the barrel of the gun up Mingyu's chest. He stops just at Mingyu's lips and inhales sharply when Mingyu seals his lips over the tip on instinct. 

“Say it for me.” His voice is gravelly. Mingyu can see the deep, dark pits of his pupils, pools of want. 

Mingyu just whines louder, flattening his tongue and trying to drag the gun further into his mouth. His hips give a hapless kick just as Minghao bears his weight down heavily. Minghao doesn't scold him, or give him another disapproving look. Instead he drags the gun out of Mingyu's mouth, which, actually, might be worse than any reprimanding he could have gotten. 

Minghao shushes Mingyu without even looking at him, admiring the sheen of Mingyu's saliva on the muzzle of the gun instead. He cuts his gaze to where Mingyu is all but melting right into the bed, squirming on the sheets and panting heavily with the intense desire to just dig his hands into Minghao's thighs and thrust into him with reckless abandon. 

"Up." 

Mingyu struggles to shove himself up on his elbows while Minghao just watches, looping his legs around his back when he gets close enough. Minghao gasps at the change of angle, dropping his head on Mingyu's shoulder. He wraps his arms around Mingyu's neck as well, and the gun in his hand brushes against Mingyu's spine. 

White-hot arousal is like a bullet through his gut. He pushes himself deeper into Minghao, toes curling and bites his lip so hard the metallic taste of blood floods his mouth. He cums hard with his face buried in Minghao's hair.

The world goes fuzzy for a few moments. Mingyu barely notices Minghao pulling himself off until the loss of heat around his cock registers in his hazy brain. He whines in the back of his throat. Minghao shushes him, one hand flattening against his chest and pushing him flat against the sheets again. He uses his foot to kick the gun off the bed carelessly, but he catches the way Mingyu's eyes follow it out of sight. 

“Can you do something for me?” He asks, voice gravelly. Mingyu exhales, nodding fast, making Minghao smile. His teeth are sharp, soft white in the darkening night. Minghao leans down and kisses him softly, hand blazing a steady path down Mingyu's already hot skin. Mingyu can tell he's jerking himself off with the other hand from the occasional brush of his knuckles against the base of his stomach. He opens his eyes and fixes them on the steady slide of Minghao's hand on his own cock. He's slow about it too, teasing. Almost making Mingyu squirm when he rubs his thumb in a circle against the head of his flushed cock. “Thank you. I want to cum in your mouth. You're so good for me yeah? Can you do that for me?”

Mingyu nods again, eyes still following the motions of Minghao's hand. Minghao groans, gaze flickering down to his cock and back at Mingyu. He raises his eyebrows challengingly and Mingyu cracks a grin, flips them over with his hands steady against Minghao's hips and plants himself in between his thighs. He shakes his hair out of his eyes, inching towards Minghao's cock and swallowing. He glances up at Minghao, who long since took his hand off his dick to push himself up on his elbows, dark hair falling slanted into his eyes as he watches Mingyu seal his lips around the head of his cock and slowly inch his way down. Mingyu blinks fast, still trying to watch the way Minghao responds through his eyelashes. 

"Fuck!" Minghao exclaims. He runs a hand through Mingyu's hair, fisting it at the back of his head. "Mingyu.. Mingyu." 

"Hm?" Mingyu answers by flattening his tongue and swallowing around Minghao's cock until his lips touch the base. There's a little bit of pride, he finds, in the way Minghao fucks up into his mouth. It's nice to know he's not alone in this desperation. 

"Gonna cum." 

Mingyu makes a garbled noise of assent around his cock and it only takes a few more moments until Minghao's cum floods his mouth. He swallows it quickly, not wanting to choke before pulling off with a wet pop. 

Minghao wrinkles his nose, but places a tender hand on Mingyu's face anyways. Mingyu leans into it, sighing contentedly when Minghao runs a thumb along his cheekbone.

"Thank you." He says, voice deep. Mingyu's eyes flutter closed on instinct, chin jutted out slightly for a kiss. Minghao laughs but acquiesces, presses a kiss to his forehead first and then both his eyelids. Mingyu has to whine before their lips meet. 

The kiss is long, slow and gentle like they've got all the time in the world. It's something that starts a steady feeling flowing through Mingyu's veins, has him closing his eyes and pushing Minghao flat against the bed, carefully making sure their lips don't part. 

Minghao laughs, completely derailing all his plans. "We can't do this— We need to clean up." 

Mingyu huffs, "I thought you said you wanted to kiss."

"I'm all gross." Minghao doesn't move out from under him, or try to push him up. No, he tilts his chin up to meet Mingyu's kiss. 

If Minghao's love is being willing to make out when Mingyu is still sweaty, mouth still reminiscent of the bitter taste of his own cum. Then Mingyu would be willing to face countless galas, stare down the barrel of a gun, just to have it. Hold it in his hands and call it his own.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @mnghaoke
> 
> hope u enjoyed! please leave a comment they make my day :]


End file.
